Overused Hookup Plans Not Needed Here
by btamamura
Summary: Four stations plot to bring together two who appear to be having trouble admitting their feelings to each other. But, is it really necessary? Shounen-ai Tsukishima x Roppongi


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Miracle Train ~Oedo-sen e Youkoso~ nor its characters, they are the property of their respective creators, to whom I am thankful for, they gave me a reason to ship train stations. XD_

_**Note: Hey there, more shounen-ai from me! Of course, since this is shounen-ai, which means boy x boy, then please leave if you don't like that. Also, since this is a boy x boy Miracle Train fic, chances are high of me shipping a station with a station, and that's exactly what I'm doing, so if you don't like that, then please leave. Right, to the rest of you... I've been reading a lot of Yami no Matsuei fics which use the plot **__Tatsumi and Watari love each other but are worried that the other doesn't return their feelings, so Tsuzuki and Hisoka plot to bring them together and they all live happily ever after, the end__** which led to me writing this parody of those sorts of painful (in a good way) fics. Hope you enjoy!**_

It was a quiet day aboard Miracle Train, Shasho hadn't even come out of his personal carriage to let the stations know that they'd soon be tending to a passenger. Even so, four out of six of the stations, as well as the canine Tokugawa, felt almost as if they were dying. No, it wasn't due to any Miracle Train threatening disasters, all were able to breathe, none had been given too much monja. No, it was because the remaining stations on board held mutual feelings of affection for each other, only they still had yet to notice, let alone act on their feelings. Being in the same carriage as carriers of severe UST was quite uncomfortable, to be perfectly honest with you.

Every time those two stations would sit beside each other and strike up conversation, all else occupying the carriage were silently pleading to any and all deities listening that they finally confess their feelings. But, just when it seems those deities were about to put their plan into action, the conversation ends, and one of them leaves the carriage to be alone for a while.

It had been going on for months now, ever since the day Roppongi informed everyone aboard that they were all invited to Akari's wedding. It wasn't too much of a problem to start with, not in the least. It was just a little tickle. But, even the smallest of tickles can become irritating if left alone for too long. Soon, it felt almost as if it was becoming hard to breathe while surrounded with the tension between the two most perceptive stations.

It was seriously getting out of hand, seemed that they needed a push...no, more like a rough shove, to confess to each other.

Which leads us to the beginning of this tale...

As mentioned, it was a quiet day with no word of potential passengers. Well, that made their day easier. With free schedules, they could work on their plan to bring the two together and finally get them to confess to each other. But, how would they do it? Well, since their schedule was free for the day, they had time to plan.

Tokugawa listened to Tocho Saki, Ryogoku Itsumi, Shiodome Iku and Shinjuku Rintaro trying to come up with a good way to get Roppongi Fumi and Tsukishima Izayoi to finally tell each other how they felt. The dog closed his eyes as the voices continued to come up with different, yet cliche, scenarios. _If you'd like, I could maybe bite both of them on the ankles and get some sense into them_, he thought to himself. That's not to say he actually would ever bite any of the stations, just bark until their ears dropped off, but with how frustrated he was feeling with the situation, he felt it was appropriate.

"Hey, how about we lock them in a small space, they'd have to say something if they wanted to be let out," Shiodome suggested.

_And that's over-used hook-up plan number 98. Come on, you lot, be more original than that!_

"No, we'll arrange for them to have dinner together. We can claim we want to have dinner with them and discuss more about work, but in the end, it will just be the two of them," Ryogoku threw in.

_I said be original!_

"Write cheesy love notes, send them to them and wait for them to ask if what was written is true?" Shinjuku added.

_ORIGINAL! Sheesh, with how your plans are going, you may as well just give Tsukishima a boombox and have him stand outside Roppongi's window tonight, and over the boombox is a love song so sappy that it would make anybody wanna hurl._

"Hey, how about we give Tsukishima-san a boombox and have him hold it while he's standing outside Roppongi-san's apartment door, and it can play one of the songs he likes so much," Shiodome remarked. "It worked in the movie."

_Oh gee, now why didn't I think of that? Oh, that's right, because it's one of the most over-used hook-up plots in the history of man! I said be original, so be original already!_

"Spin the bottle? If we all played that and made sure that the bottle lands on either of them if the other spins, they'd have to kiss," Ryogoku added.

Tocho sighed and pushed up his glasses. "I don't think Roppongi would feel comfortable with the public displays of affection."

_And again, they're lacking originality._

"Then, how about Truth or Dare? If either of them says Truth, then we can ask them if they love the other." That was Ryogoku again.

_That does it, one more cliche idea and I am going to bark so loud that they'll have no choice but to jump so high they'd hit their heads on the luggage racks!_

"I've Never seems like a better game to use, only due to Shiodome's age, we'll have tea instead. First to have to use the bathroom loses," Shinjuku commented. "Of course, we can all take the time to say other things we've never done, but then, we can bring it to them."

Tokugawa had had enough of the cliche ideas. He kept his word and barked loudly, startling everyone enough to make them jump out of their seats, only instead of hitting their heads, they fell on the floor instead. _Heh, that'll teach you!_

The plotting soon had to come to an end when they saw who was entering the carriage, and to their surprise, the two stations were...were...HOLDING HANDS! And not in the _hold my hand so you don't get lost_ kind of way either, it was the _I never want to let go of you so let's hold hands_ kind of way. "Have we missed anything?" Roppongi asked.

Let's focus on the outside of the train as it goes through the tunnels for a minute, okay? "EEEEEEHHHHHHHH?" Okay, we can go back inside now. Shock was evident on the features of the other four stations, and even Tokugawa's eyes were widened at the sight before them.

"Is something the matter?" Tsukishima questioned.

"You're...you're...holding hands!" Shiodome exclaimed smartly.

"Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No, yes, I mean no. I mean..."

"Since when have you two been a couple?" Shinjuku asked, his shock still evident in his voice.

"Since a few minutes ago."

"How did...? I mean, you were always so oblivious to how the other felt, so then how did...?"

"Oh, it was simple really," Roppongi replied.

_"Tsukishima-san, there's something I need to say to you, now that I have the opportunity."_

_"I also have something to tell you, Roppongi-san. Please, tell me what you want to tell me, then I'll take my turn as well."_

_"Okay. I'm in love with you."_

_"I see..."_

_"Now, what did you want to tell me?"_

_Tsukishima responded by pulling the smaller station closer and locking lips with him_.

"And that is how it happened," Roppongi concluded.

"So, after all of the tension you've been filling the carriages with, all of the times we've had to watch you stare at each other when you thought the other wasn't looking...after all of the pain and misery you put all of us through...all you did was confess and kiss?" Tocho exclaimed.

_My thoughts exactly! Now I really do feel like biting them!_ Tokugawa agreed. He'd had to put up with not just everything with Roppongi and Tsukishima, but also too any cliche hook-up plots.

Tsukishima shrugged. "We just never had time to tell each other, we've always been busy with passengers, and too tired after work to go out and talk about it."

"So, that's the reason why you never confessed to each other? It wasn't because you felt your feelings were unrequited and feared rejection?" Shinjuku growled.

Roppongi smirked. "Of course not. What do you think this is? A cheesy love story?"

Of course not, not this time anyway.


End file.
